Technical Field
The present invention relates to a user interface method, system and device in a multitasking environment.
Related Art
A user interface is indispensable in all devices that operate in response to a request from a user. The user interface has been developed to enhance user convenience. The user interface displays user-input information and a corresponding operation status on a display means of the device so that a user can immediately view his or her selection and corresponding results. That is, each time the user makes a specific selection, the user interface displays a corresponding screen on the display means.
However, the user interface can display only one functional screen at a time. Accordingly, a partitioned screen has been used to display several contents. This screen, however, is a mere partitioned screen.
This conventional art is somewhat inconvenient since one functional screen is displayed at a time. Examples of inconvenience in a multi-function set-top box capable of simultaneously performing several functions will be described. Such inconvenience is prominent in multi-function devices. Some of the problems described below are found in all conventional devices, not only those displaying only one screen in response to all user inputs.
Multi-function set-top boxes are realized by combining several advanced technologies including communications technology. Multi-function set-top boxes have several functions, including a communication function, an entertainment function, and a scheduling function, as well as broadcast or video on demand (VoD) receiving functions. These functions are associated with various types of applications. Multi-function devices having two or three functions have been developed in several fields, but no such device has as many functions as the multi-function set-top box. Multi-function set-top boxes will be widely used due to their convenience.
As mentioned above, multi-function set-top boxes have several functions. The multi-function set-top boxes can perform a single function, or they can perform a plurality of functions simultaneously depending on a user=s selection. When the plurality of functions are performed simultaneously, they may be performed independently or in correlation with one another. Examples of the simultaneous performance of a plurality of functions using a multi-function set-top box include making a call (e.g., a video call and a voice call) while viewing a broadcast program, checking a schedule while making a call, retrieving media files to be transferred to others while making a call, and generating a door phone signal indicating a visit by others while viewing a television program. The latter are examples of simultaneous performance of two applications. The multi-function set-top boxes can simultaneously perform three or more applications because of their multiple functions.
Multi-function set-top boxes using a conventional display method and device are inconvenient to users for the reasons given below.
In a conventional display method and device, one application is ended and then another application is started, or one application is displayed and then another application is displayed.
These problems lower user convenience. Accordingly, there is a need for a new display method and device which is suitable for use with a multi-function set-top box.